Operation Mitus
'''Operation Mitus '''was an Operation conducted by The Mieastern Resistance in an effort to wipe out the Universal Generation by launching a Nuclear warhead down into the Araniana abyss at Fort Karnar, in a bold and desperate attempt in blowing up the entire Earth, this operation was later known to most of the humans as an act of Insanity, and maddness. Though other Resistance cells who were too busy battling the U.G occupation were unable to catch wind of the Operation until it's Intiationg in late September, a large group of Resistance cells attempted to stop the Mieastern Cell, begining the Mieastern Insurrection, but all attempts in preventing the operation during the early days of the Inssurection had failed in every attempt do to the Mieastern cell being more armed, and more overwhelming in numbers. After many failed attempts conducted by the Earth Reistance too stop the opeartion, Earth now only had one enemy that not even the Mieasterns numbers would be able to save them, The Universal Generation. In October of 2188, a group of humans managed to launch multiple attacks on the Universal Generation at Kraken fields, in attempts to get them to attack and instead wipe out the Mieastern Resistance, all though these attackers were all killed, they're deaths have done they're job as War Kaiser Genesis of the Universal Generation's 841st Battle Legion, had managed to prevent Harness from killing any more of the Resistance fighters, and at the same time had managed to learn of the Mieastern Resistance, in Secracy. Despite being anti Organic as well, Genesis has decided to take out the Mieastern rebellion and leave Earth returning to the Universe of Hora. The first engagement between the Mieastern and Universal Generation began on Route 785, in which filled the Mieastern cell with Horror, forcing they're Leader Alfred Moligan into rushing the Missile into place. During the Battle of the Highway, Genesis had spoke with his Kaisers about his new plan of instead attacking Rocky point into continuing down the Highway, and attacking Kanar in order to stop the Mieastern cell from destroying the planet, in which after they suceed they will leave Earth and return to the Universe of Hora, in which Genesis states that he will take full responsiblity for abandoning the Organic Theater. This action would later cause tensions between Genesis and Harness in which resulted in Genesis being killed by a Core Pistol. After murdering Genesis, Harness instructs Kaiser Lock that he is continuing as planned and is moving towards Rocky Point, in order to crush the garrison of both civilians and Resistance taking refugee in the mountains. Lock responds by pretending to agree with Harness and states that he will be there to support him during the attack to crush the Orgaincs in the mountains. After Harness left for Rocky Point, Lock instructed and diverted all Universal Generation forces of the 841st, Battaliaon to continue down Route 785, and towards Tacoma where a large fire fight would erupt within the ruins of the city. The Mieastern resistance however like every other army in the world were eventually over run at Tacoma, and later attacked Kanar just before, the warhead could make it to it's destination. After the immiediate destruction of fort Kanar, the Mieastern Resistance was all executed, wounded, alive and sick. Lock after the Mieastern Insurrection and the total and complete Annihilation of the Mieastern Cells, gathered all the remaining forces of the 841st's battle Legions and departed Earth afterwards, never to return. Following the initial failure of Operation Mitus, The Mieastern cells were confirmed to be all KIA as non survived Mitus, by December 2nd, of 2188. Category:Events Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:2188 Category:The Siege of Earth Category:The Mieastern Insurrection Category:Galactic War Era